Baka Rangers
by GAT-X105VividPanzer
Summary: Monsters attack, Baka Rangers fight back. One-shot.
_So this is based on a conversation me, Gunzou01, and CarlvonSchwann had. In continuity with Gunzou01's Aqours Rangers._

AKIHABARA

It was an ordinary day for Maki Nishikino. Well, if you can call being hounded by her three "lovers" ordinary.  
"Seriously, what is up with you three! Get away from me!" Maki said as she ran in the streets of Akiba dodging people expertly as she did so.  
"But Maki-chan! Let's have some fun!" said the lead of the group, Honoka Kousaka. The leader of Muse, the idol group Maki was in, was often the ringleader of the three when it came to ideas. "Let's have fun in the arcade together! We can take pictures at the photobooth, just the two of us!"  
That stopped the other two who were chasing her; the short third year Nico Yazawa, and the hyperactive first year Rin Hoshizora. Both were also Muse members-and hopelessly in love with her.  
"What the hell, Honoka! Taking photos was my idea! It has to be me!" Nico said.  
"Now wait just a minute!" Rin said. "You had Maki-chan all by yourself last week, Nico-chan! It's my turn!"  
"You shut your trap Rin, we're still talking here!" Nico replied.  
Maki stopped running and shook her head. What part of _no_ did these girls not get? She shrugged.  
Whatever. Now was her chance to escape, anyway.

"She's gone!" Honoka said, looking around. She turned to Nico.  
"This is all your fault!" she said.  
"Don't put the blame on me, Honoka! It was your fault for saying stuff like that!" Nico retorted.  
"Here they go again, nya…" Rin sighed.  
"Ah, whatever! I'll head to the bakery. They have new bread today that I want to try!" Honoka said.  
"Bread again?" Nico sighed. "Well, I have nothing better to do, might as well join you…"  
Before Rin could add her agreement to the plan, they heard some screams coming from downtown.

"Come, my legions! Cause havoc and seize this city!"  
People ran away as humanoid soldiers wearing armor suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
The commander of the group, a centaur-like figure with a spear, was at the back, enjoying the chaos.  
"That's right, humans! Surrender to me, The almighty Knight Zakar!"  
"There you go again, brother. Your overconfidence might do us both."  
Zakar saw his brother, the winged monster Arkady, land next to him.  
"Oh please. Who's gonna oppose us? Those puny humans?"  
Zakar pointed to a group of blue uniformed men, who, after firing their weapons and realizing it doesn't work, started running as well.  
"No one can oppose us! This planet is ours for the taking, for the glory of our Lord Tyrex!"

"Hey, look, Honoka! Monsters!" Nico said.  
"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Honoka asked sarcastically. "Fight them?"  
"We have powers, don't we! Come on, you lazy ass!" Nico stressed.  
"Nah, too lazy."  
"Ah, damn you. Come on,Rin!" she said, grabbing the younger girl's arm.  
"Eeeh!" Rin said. "I'm scared, nya!"  
"You are not! The great idol Nico Nii can't stand alone, I need by back-up! And you are my back-up! Come on!"  
"Aww, fine! Rin said. She pressed the transformation bracelet.  
"Transform! Baka Yellow!"  
A flash of light erupted, and now Rin was wearing a yellow spandex with a helmet covering her head.  
Nico followed suit.  
"Transform! Baka Pink!"  
The same thing happened to Nico; now she was wearing pink spandex.  
"Alright Rin! Let's go!"

They saw the group of monsters running amok.  
"Hey, monsters! We're right here!" Nico said.  
"Nico-chan! Now they'll come to us!"  
"That's the point!"  
The monsters stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to them.  
"Not to fear!" Nico said. "Come!" In a flash of light she summoned a small handgun, colored pink and white.  
"Face the power of my Nico Nii gun!"  
She aimed the gun at the first grunt that attacked her and fired.  
Nothing happened.  
The grunt stared at her, dumbfounded.  
"Eh? What the hell!?" Nico said.  
"Nico-chan, you must be using it wrong!" Rin said.  
"I am not!" Nico replied.  
The grunt shrugged then continued t's charge.  
"Oh fine. Nya Nya Nya!"  
Wolverine-like claws protruded from Rin's fists. She leapt into battle, slashing the grunt that was attacking Nico before rushing headlong into the other grunts, moving swiftly to take them out.  
Nico, frustrated, slammed her hand into the gun.  
"Fire, dammnit, fire!"  
She was surprised when it finally did fire, hitting… Rin, who was knocked down.  
"Dammnit Nico-chan!"  
"Hey, I did it! I fired the gun!" Nico said, not noticing Rin.  
"Now fear me! Nico Nico beam!"  
The gun obliterated the remaining grunts.  
Rin got up. "Well, thanks for that I guess. But dammnit Nico-chan, stop trying to kill me!"  
"I was not!" Nico replied.  
"YOU TWO!"  
Nico and Rin saw a centaur-like figure approach them.  
"YOU DARE TAKE DOWN MY SOLDIERS?!" he held his lance vertically. "I, knight Zakar, will not allow this to pass!"  
"Who is that, the boss?" Nico asked.  
"A centaur? How lame," Rin added.  
"Stop blabbing and fight me!" Zakar shouted. He charged forward. Nico was able to dodge to the left, while Nico dodged to the right.  
"Fine, you want a fight? You got one! Nico Nico Beam!"  
Zakar raised his shield, completely blocking the attack.  
Nico ran towards Zakar, jumping high into the air.  
"NICO NICO KNEE!"  
Zakar grabbed her leg and slammed her to the nearest wall.  
"Is that all, pathetic human?"  
"Of course not!" Nico said. "Rin!"  
"NYA NYA NYA NYA!"  
Rin jumped onto Zakar's back, planting her claws on Zakar's eyes.  
"MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE!"  
Nico threw a punch at him, knocking him out.  
"Well that was easy," Nico said.  
They suddenly heard the sound of beating wings.

"Greetings, Earth warriors! My name is Arkady! I see you have found my brother, Zakar."  
Rin took one look at the centaur lying on the ground and the winged bird thing flying towards them.  
"You sure you're brothers? Maybe you're adopted, nya."  
"SILENCE!" Arkady said.  
That was when Nico and Rin noticed he was holding something.  
Rather, someone.  
"Put me down!"  
Nico and Rin recognized that voice. It was Maki!

 _Seriously, what is up with this day!?  
_ Maki thought as she struggled in the grip of the bird monster that abducted her.  
"Put you down? Hahaha. Sure." That was when Maki remembered that the bird monster was flying up in the air.  
"..On second thought, keep holding me."

"Maki-chan!"  
"What do we do?" Rin asked.  
"HOOOOOOOONK!"  
"That attack…" Nico said.  
Rin saw Honoka standing behind them, holding her weapon, a trumpet.  
"Baka Orange, reporting for duty!" Honoka said. Nico could just imagine Honoka having a huge grin beneath that helmet.  
"Honoka! What took you so long!" Nico said.  
"Well, I just wanted to check on you guys!" Honoka said.  
"Honoka!" Nico approached her.  
"More importantly, Maki-chan is falling."  
"Maki-whaaat?" Nico saw Maki falling from the sky. Honoka's blast had indeed hit the winged monster, removing Maki from his grip, but now she was falling.  
Nico and Rin rushed towards Maki and were able to save her from hitting the ground.  
"Th-thanks," Maki said.  
"Nico-chan, Rin-chan!" Honoka said, approaching them.  
"Honoka, are you an idiot? Saving Maki-chan takes priority!" Nico said.  
"I knew you guys would save her," Honoka said. "After all, we all love Maki-chan!"  
Maki finally caught on. "Wait. You're Honoka, Nico-chan, and RIn!?"  
"Yeah! We have powers, nya!" Rin said.  
"So, how do you like it?" Nico asked.  
"It-it's not that I'm thankful, you know!" Maki said.  
"IT"S NOT OVER YET!"  
The three rangers and Maki saw Arkady and Zakar rising.  
"It's time for the ultimate combination!"  
The two fused together, forming a winged centaur.  
"How lame," RIn said.  
"Come on, let's finish this," Nico said.  
The three of them put their hands together. In a flash of light, a huge blade now appeared in the empty space between them. The three grasped it.  
"TAKE THIS! BAKA BLAAAAAAAADE!"  
The three charged forward, impaling the winged centaur monster and cutting it in half, killing it.  
"Well, that was anticlimactic," Honoka said.  
"Wait, where's Nico-chan, nya?" Rin asked.  
Honoka looked around and saw that Nico had been thrown off, hitting a wall.  
"haha, that Nico-chan! Always like that."

Soon the four girls were away from the scene of the fight.  
"See, Maki-chan! We're cool, aren't we!" Honoka said.  
"Yeah, we fight monsters!" Rin added.  
"That's right! So, will you be our girlfriend now?" Nico asked.  
Maki blushed.  
"Th-that's not the right way to ask someone you know! But maybe… maybe I'll consider. Bu-But don't get the wrong idea!"


End file.
